


Coffee Shops and Cellphone Numbers

by sunflow_rs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista Sirius Black, Coffee Shop, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Shy Remus, Soulmates, skin writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow_rs/pseuds/sunflow_rs
Summary: Remus is frustrated with his soulmate barely communicating to him, only ever getting cell phone numbers onto his skin through their soul bond. Then he meets a handsome barista, Sirius.





	Coffee Shops and Cellphone Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos mean everything to me so thank you to all who leave those. I hope the skin writing idea is easy to understand, but basically anything that Sirius gets written/writes on his skin appears on Remus' and vice versa.

There was a sharp tingling on Remus’ hand, almost as if a cramp was setting in, but he knew the scratching sensation all too well to recognise it wasn't cramp. Groaning, he rolled over in his bed and turned on his phone to see the time. Three in the morning. Flicking the light on and rubbing his eyes at the bright yellow illuminating from the bulb, he looked at the top of his hand. Once again yet another number, of which Remus had to presume was someone’s cellphone details, stained his skin in black ink. Rolling his eyes, he reached for a pen.

_‘Out at another party?’_ He wrote beneath it, knowing the number was no doubt from some smitten girl fawning over his most likely drunk soulmate. 

_‘Haha you know it.’_ Was the reply.

 _‘At 3 am?’_ But that was the conversation over, his soulmate probably too drunk to remember or passed out in a bed beside some stranger. 

Remus sighed sadly, scratching behind the ear of Merlin, his Maine Coon cat. Everyone else he knew had a soulmate that was equally as invested in the other’s life, but his just didn't seem to care. Almost every mark he got on his skin from the soul writing was just another number or a reminder for a hook up. It made Remus feel unwanted, unneeded. He longed for a relationship that was as passionate as James and Lily’s, or as easy as Frank and Alice made theirs seem.

Glancing longingly once more at his hand, Remus gave Merlin one final pat and turned out the light. His soulmate, whoever they were, obviously didn't think of him so why should he waste his sleep on them? Remus had lectures tomorrow and he couldn’t afford to be yawning throughout. 

-

Merlin woke him the next morning, and loudly. The cat had a habit of meowing closely to his ear, and while that was good on days like today where he had school, weekends weren’t so pleasant. It didn't take long for Remus to get ready. All that was needed was a quick shower, a warm jumper, glasses and enough money to stop off at the coffee shop on his way to the campus. 

It was a short walk to both the shop and the university. The morning was cool but Remus enjoyed the bite of the gentle wind; fresh and an easy remedy for his tired eyes that could barely stay open. The coffee would also help with that. As he entered the shop however, it was the barista that widened his eyes long before the scent of roasting beans hit him. The man was beautiful and Remus struggled to mutter out his order while simultaneously taking him all in. 

“One croissant and a cappuccino, please.” The man was lean, yet toned biceps peaked out from beneath his v-neck shirt. Tanned hands, reached up to tuck some resisting strands of dark hair into a bun resting on his head. 

“Here’s your change.” The barista smirked, the name tag ‘Sirius’ easily readable on his apron.

“Thank you.” Remus distributed the coins into his wallet and retreated to a seat. It took all of his self-restraint to not stare at the gorgeous specimen behind the coffee machine. His thoughts, pessimistic as usual, sneered at him. Sirius probably already had a soulmate, and one that was actually responsive to the messages left through skin writing.

“To the cutie in the jumper.” His voice was smooth and deep, like a coffee with the perfect amount of sugar. 

Remus jumped, looking around the shop and realising that the barista was meaning him. His face deeply blushed and he lowered his eyes awkwardly to the worn wooden floor as he made his way over to collect his coffee. 

“Hey,” Sirius spoke again. This time Remus made eye contact, immediately lost in the swirling grey storm of the man’s irises. “Tell me if I’m crossing a line, but could I get your number?”

The pet name had taken Remus by surprise, but asking for his number was an even bigger one. What did Sirius, the gorgeous barista see in Remus, the introvert with the scars? He self-consciously let his dirty blonde hair fall in front of his face, covering the gashes left there from a dog attack many years ago. “Yeah, sure.”

Sirius smiled, the gleaming white teeth on show and the dimples denting the sides of his mouth somehow making him even more attractive. He uncapped a pen with his teeth, and handed it to Remus, extending his hand. “I’d probably lose a piece of paper so just write it on here, if that’s not a problem.”

“No, that’s fine.” Remus gave him a small smile and, in his neat print, wrote it out. He’d written the first few digits when the familiar burn on the back of his hand started. Frowning, Remus pulled his other hand from the pocket of his jeans and looked at his skin. He was shocked to find his own phone number staring back at him in black ink.

“Uh,” Remus didn't know what to say. Instead he lay his hand next to Sirius’ on the counter to show off the same writing and the same number displayed on both. “How are you awake right now? Weren’t you partying until 3?”

Sirius laughed, and his eyes sparkled as they flickered between their hands. “I’m highly caffeinated. Perks of working in a coffee shop.”

Remus chuckled nervously, handing the pen back and picking up the takeaway cup and brown bag. “Well, thanks. I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Definitely.” Sirius winked. “I have a good feeling that yours will be the last number I have written on my hand for a very long time.”


End file.
